


Love Like You

by Ace_of_Spades_11



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Projecting onto Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Dancing, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Spades_11/pseuds/Ace_of_Spades_11
Summary: "I always thought, I might be bad... now I'm sure that it's true. 'Cause I think you're so good, and I'm nothing like you.."---Or, Dream and Techno by themselves in a palace, finally exploring the feelings they've been terrified of.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	Love Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly love how this one turned out, it was an impulsive write but i don't regret it.
> 
> I suggest listening to the song while reading :)

Dream looked around the empty ballroom, him having been left alone in this room. He was abandoned by his lover, a man with pink hair and blood red eyes. Dream couldn't find it in himself to blame the other man, he could only think he was to blame.

He must have not been perfect enough, something was wrong with how he looked or acted. He wasn't what Techno wanted him to be. That had to be it. Because Techno is perfect in every way, and Dream is lucky he can even tolerate him.

At the same time, Techno fell against the door of his own bedroom, anxiety filling him as he realized what he'd done. He thought Dream must have hated him, that there was no way he would be forgiven after this.

He doesn't even deserve Dream's forgiveness. He doesn't deserve his kindness either, or to set eyes on his beauty. Dream could tell the pinkette to worship the ground he stood on, and Techno would obey without question.

They both idolized each other so highly, unable to move past that adoration. It was similar to a crush you'd see yourself having in high school, where you put the other on such a high pedestal. In their eyes, the other could do no wrong.

It wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It just wasn't good either, for with that thinking they could never truly experience love.

Dream vaguely recognized this fact. He's been through many lovers who adored him, he didn't love them though. And he doubts they loved him. Even though Dream and Techno considered themselves to be lovers, they had to wonder.

Could cold, battle-hardened warriors like them truly understand how to love?

Dream fell to his knees, the long skirt of the beautiful, pale green dress spreading around him dramatically as he let himself sob. He didn't know if he knew what love was like. But this was the closest thing he's ever felt to love, and he feared he would lose it.

He allowed the tears to run down onto the beautiful dress, the lace vines on the dress slightly shiny in small patches, from where the teardrops fell. It was a beautiful, if sad sight.

Dream wanted to hold Techno close to him, keep him close and never let go of the pinkette. As if the two couldn't live, couldn't breathe, without the other's presence.

Dream wasn't aware the man he felt such attraction to now stood above the ballroom, able to see Dream perfectly. 

Techno's heart hurt at the sight, he believed it was still his fault. He looked down at Dream, he could enter the ballroom so easily… all he had to do was jump, and make the landing without dying of course.

Techno normally wouldn't even consider it, parkour wasn't his strong suit. He didn't have anything to fall back on in case the jump went wrong, he could very easily die from this jump if he wasn't careful.

But Dream could make this jump. And Dream would jump for Techno. As Techno looked at the man below, he felt a rush of emotion, overflowing his normally cold heart and threatening to burst. 

If this was what love feels like, he doesn't want to stop feeling it.

He has much less experience than his blonde lover, only being in a few relationships he didn't particularly care for. He understood the adoration he felt, a need to impress the younger, but he didn't know when adoration blended into affection. The lines have become so blurry, he himself no longer knows the difference.

This is affection though, he thinks at least. But in reality, Techno has never loved anyone before, but he'd learn how to if it meant the other would have a beautiful smile on his face once more.

Techno slumped against the wall, anxiety filling him once more. He'd hurt Dream, he couldn't go back. He didn't know how to love him, or how to take care of him. He didn't understand it, his heart felt like it was beating for the first time in years.

Dream, still laying on the ground, had similar thoughts. He didn't truly understand what "love" is. He didn't think that his love would be enough for Techno, that Techno would find someone that could give him love better than Dream ever could.

But they both forget, everyone sees them both as horrible people.

Everyone, including Dream himself, thought of Dream as a horrible manipulator. One who's only talent was for fighting, that he was useless otherwise. That without the strong walls he built up for himself, he was just useless.

And everyone, including Techno himself, only saw Techno as a disposable tool. A weapon, with no attachments or emotions. He knew how to fight, people could call on him for a favor or two and leave him alone, and he wouldn't care.

If the pair had other people who could love them, they wouldn't be alone in this beautiful ballroom, in a palace that was built just for them. They would have invited many others, have a grand ball filled with laughter and joy instead of silence and sadness.

But the two didn't see each other as what everyone else saw, they both saw something in each other they could adore. They didn't see each other as warriors, or as means to an end.

In Dream, Techno saw the dancer he is. He saw the hours Dream spent, dancing alone in his room or in this very ballroom. It was why Techno made sure it was built, to see Dream's beauty as he moved swiftly and gracefully, with such a beauty that managed to surpass what he sae when he fought.

And Dream saw Techno as a writer, one who could talk for hours about his next idea for a story. Techno's writings were beautiful, exploring vague topics like the true meanings of family, and the pure innocence of childhood. The writings could always bring a tear to Dream's eye.

They both longed to understand the other, to know everything they could, to be like one soul who was split into two bodies. They longed to be able to dance and move in sync, for their writings to always be about the other.

But of course, they couldn't. They have many other things to worry about before they can truly explore the possibility of loving the other. So they both held off, and it shows even now, with them both split because of fear and anxiety.

They didn't share a soul, as much as they wished they could. They aren't similar, everything about them clashes, from their personalities to fighting styles to interests. They weren't sure they could ever reach the point where they truly believed they both shared a soul.

They were simply too different from each other, far too distant.

Dream stood up, allowing a soft melody to fill the room as he lifted himself from the floor. Techno opened his mouth, fearing that the man would leave him alone.

Dream began to dance.

Techno's breath was taken away as Dream danced slowly to the tune of the soft melody. The ballgown covered his feet, but Techno was sure this required an excellent amount of precision and balance.

The same rush of affection filled his heart once more, making him smile as he moved without considering his actions, jumping down to the ballroom below.

He landed safely, in front of Dream, who'd paused, his eyes wide as he stared at the pinkette. The pinkette extended his hand, a silent offer to the blond as the melody continued to play in the background.

Dream took it, immediately beginning to lead him in a waltz.

Despite Techno knowing little about dancing, their dancing was flawless. He thinks it's simply because of Dream's pure talent at dance, he was an effective teacher, even if they never once spoke.

Dream didn't understand why Techno adored his dancing so much. He always thought it was a useless skill, really, one he would dedicate his life to if not for the wars and fights of these lands.

At that moment though, Dream simply had to adore the other man, as he spun him. His beautiful, soft pink hair would spin with him, framing him beautifully. His breath was taken away as they made eye contact, perfectly in sync for the very first time.

Dream didn't know how Techno could see anything in him, when this was who Techno was. But Dream is glad Techno sticks around.

As the soft melody transitioned into another, different yet beautiful song, Dream broke away from the waltz. He felt the need to impress the pinkette, wanting Techno to feel proud of him. To show he wasn't useless at all.

He spun solo, beginning a dance that required him to move all throughout the ballroom. Techno's breath was taken away yet again at his lover's beauty. Techno would do absolutely anything to see this every day if he could, witness the man's pure beauty. Even if it requires understanding the feelings he fears so much, the love he has yet to ubderstand.

But Dream would do the same for him, learn how to love him properly just to see Techno's face in awe and wonder. As he made his way back to Techno, he lifted the pinkette's hand, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. Dream loved the soft shade of pink that dusted Techno's cheeks, smiling as he held the hand gingerly.

Techno didn't pull away, seemingly frozen in place for but a few moments, before pulling the other man closer as their lips met.

They hadn't yet shared a kiss, this one beigb their very first with each other and they took the time to enjoy it. Dream savored the taste of bubblegum and strawberries on the other, while Techno tasted mint. It took them some time to pull away, Techno being the one to do so as Dream softly panted.

Dream shook, a tear running down his face before he even realized what was happening. Techno panicked for but a moment, worried he did something wrong, before Dream pulled him into a hug.

Many emotions were communicated, all of which went unsaid, as they realized just how well they could understand each other. Dream held him as close as possible, scared to let go, as Techno found his head resting on the other boy's shoulder.

They made eye contact, more emotions going unsaid as they came to a realization.

This was truly what love felt like, this pure desire to be with and protect the other was what love is. They still didn't fully understand it. They were both scared of it. But now they knew it was truly love.

And that they didn't want to give it up.

Their lips met once again, this time filled with nothing but tenderness and love, raw emotion showing as they allowed themselves to have a moment of weakness with the other. It was something beautiful, really, them both finally understanding the emotion known as love.

Maybe it wouldn't be so scary to explore, if they had each other.

They pulled apart once again, falling back into the warm hug they'd shared before. Not a single word was said this night, but they felt as if more emotions have been communicated now than they have been in their entire time as lovers.

They let themselves drift off into sleep with the warmth of the other protecting them. 

They could talk anything else out in the morning, for now they both wanted to drown in the warmth and tenderness of what they now know is love.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I listened to this song for the very first time as I wrote this...
> 
> Yeah I listened to the song just for this, Id never heard it before...
> 
> Weird.


End file.
